Along with the development of communication technologies, types and functions of terminals become increasingly complex and diverse, different terminals have different capabilities, and their abilities to support multimedia messages are different as well.
In view of the issue that different terminals have different capabilities of supporting the multimedia messages, a multimedia message content adaptation server has been produced, wherein the process of using the multimedia message content adaptation server to adapt the messages is: forwarding the multimedia message sent by a calling terminal to a called terminal, while the called terminal acquires the multimedia message, a multimedia message center sends the multimedia message and a terminal type of the called terminal to the multimedia message content adaptation server; according to the capability of the terminal, the multimedia message content adaptation server adapts contents of the multimedia message, and returns the adapted multimedia message to the multimedia message center; the multimedia message center receives the adapted multimedia message, and delivers the adapted multimedia message to the called terminal.
When the multimedia message content adaptation server is used to adapt messages, the contents of the multimedia message may be compressed and converted, this may result in a poor presentation effect of the contents of the multimedia message, and reduce the user experience of the called terminal about the multimedia message.